Bubble Tea?
by Taev Kim
Summary: [ONESHOOT] [CHANHUN/CHANBAEK Slight] Hanya sebuah reuni kecil yang membekas. Senyumannya, jins, dan Baekhyun. Kafe yang bahkan sudah tidak sama lagi. Sehun tidak mau banyak berharap untuk kembali seperti dulu. "Aku merindukanmu."/"Bagaimanapun juga, kau harus melupakan perasaanmu."/"Dia pasti baik sekali."/"Bubble tea cokelat, benar?"/"Aku senang kau mengingatnya."/ Shou-ai. RnR?


**"Kau pernah menjadi seseorang itu. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengingatnya?"**

**Cassandra** Present…

**Bubble Tea?**

.

.

.

Cast : Byun Baekhyun (mentioned), Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Ide nyangkut waktu saya ngedate sambil minum bubble tea ,

**Warning :**

**Boy x boy**, typo(s), absurd, etc.

.

.

.

**Please take your own risks**

AKU tidak tahu apa yang kupikirkan saat aku melihat Chanyeol terduduk di sana, menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa sambil menungguku. Hanya saja, debaran itu masih sama—debaran yang kurasakan untuk Chanyeol masih sama, tak ada yang berubah. Debaran yang sama seperti ketika aku masih menduduki bangku SMA dulu—bagaimana begitu dekatnya hubungan kami—dan itu membuatku merindukannya, waktu dimana ketika aku dan Chanyeol masih menjadi remaja yang tidak bertanggungjawab, egois, dan bodoh—kalau bisa dibilang begitu.

Tapi ketika aku memandang Chanyeol lagi, aku sadar bahwa tidak ada yang berubah dari diri Chanyeol walaupun ini sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya. Selera Chanyeol masih tetap sama; hoodie dan jeans hitam kesayangannya—aku ingat sekali itu. Dia sering memakainya setiap kali bermain ke rumahku. Rasanya sudah lama sekali…

"Chanyeol," aku memanggilnya.

Chanyeol mendongak, ekspresinya berubah ketika matanya menelusuri wajahku. "Sehun?" ia berbisik.

Aku mengangguk.

Chanyeol berdiri perlahan, berjalan menghampiriku dengan langkah tertatih. Kemudian, satu tangannya memegangi lenganku. "Ya Tuhan—kau Sehun?"

Aku tersenyum, mengiyakan. Dan saat itu juga, tubuhku tertarik ke depan, kepalaku membentur dada Chanyeol, kehangatan melingkupi tubuhku saat aku sadar bahwa Chanyeol memelukku.

"Kau terlihat lebih kurus, Hun." Chanyeol terkekeh. Kekehan yang sama, tawa yang dulu selalu kudengar setiap harinya.

Aku bergumam, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa—aku terlalu nyaman untuk meletakkan kepalaku di dadanya, merasakan detakan jantungnya. Tapi ada sedikit perasaan kecewa ketika aku mendengar degupan jantungnya—sudah tak lagi sama seperti dulu. Degupan yang dulunya hanya untukku, sekarang sudah berubah. Debaran yang mungkin sekarang sudah menjadi milik orang lain.

"Aku merindukanmu," kata Chanyeol, lalu melepas pelukannya—bahkan sebelum aku sempat menjawab bahwa aku merindukannya juga. Aku merindukannya setiap hari.

"Omong-omong, bagaimana Florida? Apakah menyenangkan?" tanyanya.

_Apa kau sudah menemukan seseorang di sana?_

Aku tersenyum. Aku mengerti apa yang Chanyeol maksud. "Tidak semenyenangkan saat aku berada di Korea. Kau tahu, di sana terlalu kering," sahutku.

_Tidak. Belum._

_Ini sulit untukku, Yeol._

Chanyeol meringis. "Bagaimanapun juga, kau harus bisa menyesuaikan diri di sana."

_Bagaimanapun juga, kau harus melupakan perasaanmu._

Aku menggigit bibir, kemudian tertawa muram. "Ya, aku tahu. Tapi tetap saja tidak ada yang lebih baik dari Korea."

_Ya, aku tahu. Tapi tidak ada yang lebih baik darimu, Chanyeol._

Chanyeol tertawa pelan, tidak membiarkan dirinya untuk menyahut ucapanku.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" tanyaku.

_Apa kau sudah menemukan seseorang itu?_

Chanyeol mengembuskan napas, tubuhnya perlahan merosot, terduduk dengan senyum yang mengembang di tepi bibirnya. Senyum yang kurindukan. "Aku tidak pernah merasa senyaman ini berada di Korea."

_Aku sudah menemukannya, seseorang yang memberikanku alasan untuk tetap di sini._

Aku tersenyum, tidak ada alasan lagi bagiku untuk cemburu. Aku senang Chanyeol sudah menemukan seseorang yang baru. Lega karena akhirnya hanya aku yang masih mencintainya di sini—karena aku tak perlu lagi terus-terusan berharap bahwa Chanyeol akan kembali.

"Oh ya," bisikku. "apakah kau masih bekerja di perusahaan penerbitan?" tanyaku lagi. Kujatuhkan tubuhku ke sofa di hadapan Chanyeol, kemudian kutatap matanya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Ia diam selama beberapa detik, sementara itu aku menunggu. "Tidak lagi," katanya. "Aku dipecat." Chanyeol terkekeh tanpa suara saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya diam—tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Aku merasa ada yang tersangkut di tenggorokanku.

"Yeah, itu bisa saja terjadi kan?" Chanyeol berusaha untuk tidak terlihat menyedihkan di sini. Justru malah akulah yang benar-benar menunjukkan ekspresi kecewa dibandingkan Chanyeol.

Aku berdeham-deham, berusaha menyingkirkan benda itu dari tenggorokanku. "Kau benar. Hanya saja bagiku itu tidak adil."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Ambil saja baiknya, Hun."

"Lalu, apa sekarang kau sudah menemukan pekerjaan yang baru?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, wajahnya berubah merah—entah karena apa. Aku yakin dia memikirkan hal lain, tapi aku tidak tahu itu apa. "Ya, aku bekerja dibagian keuangan sekarang. Dan itu semua berkat seseorang."

Apa yang aku takutkan sebelumnya ternyata betul-betul terjadi. Aku tidak siap kalau harus mendengarkan cerita Chanyeol tentang kekasihnya. "Dia memberimu pekerjaan?"

"Ya, itu perusahaan milik keluarganya," Chanyeol berbisik. "jadi kau tahulah…" ia melanjutkan.

Aku mengerti. Aku yakin keluarganya pasti sudah sangat dekat dengan Chanyeol—aku tahu kalau aku memang sudah tidak punya harapan lagi.

"Dia pasti baik sekali," aku berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak membuat suaraku bergetar.

Chanyeol mengembuskan napas, kemudian menyamankan posisi duduknya. Kedua ujung bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyuman. Dia bercerita padaku dengan tatapan penuh takjub, seperti sedang membayangkan sesuatu—membayangkan dia.

"Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang seperti Baekhyun sebelumnya. Kalau kau bertemu dengannya, kau pasti akan berpikir kalau dia seperti anak kecil," Chanyeol tertawa pelan saat mengatakannya, kemudian melanjutkan. "Yeah, meski itu benar, tapi dia memiliki pemikiran yang lebih dewasa. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kata apa yang pantas untuk menggambarkannnya. Dia terlalu menggemaskan, lucu, dan unik."

Sementara Chanyeol berbicara, aku membayangkan seluruhnya. Seperti apa dia, bagaimana saat dia tertawa, atau tentang bagaimana tubuh kecilnya ketika berada dalam dekapan Chanyeol. Dia pasti anak yang manis. Sosok yang sempurna untuk Chanyeol…

Baekhyun.

Byun Baekhyun.

"Kau pasti sangat menyayanginya, Yeol."

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menunduk—reaksi yang sama ketika dulu Luhan berteriak di tribun sekolah dan mengatakan kalau Chanyeol menyukaiku. Tapi aku sadar betapa sakitnya kata dulu itu sekarang ketika berbalik menyerangku.

Aku tertawa pelan. "Kau tidak berubah, ya. Masih pemalu seperti dulu."

Chanyeol nyengir. "Benar-benar pemalu, ya?"

"Wajah tidak bisa berbohong, Chanyeol."

"Oh, sial kalau begitu."

Aku terbahak. Chanyeol memang seperti ini sejak dulu, tidak pernah berubah.

"Oh ya, kau mau pesan apa? Biar aku yang traktir," katanya.

Aku diam, kuperhatikan sekeliling kafe sebentar—kafe yang sering kami kunjungi dulu saat aku dan Chanyeol masih berpacaran, sekarang sudah hampir tak kukenali lagi.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol berseru, hampir berteriak. "Oh—tidak, tunggu. Jangan katakan apapun. Aku tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu," ujarnya.

Aku memutar mata. "Well, silakan saja," kataku, menantang.

Chanyeol tersenyum seolah-olah dialah yang paling tahu segalanya. Dan ketika seorang pelayan datang untuk mengantarkan menu, tanpa membuka menunya Chanyeol langsung berujar, "Dua bubble tea, masing-masing rasa vanilla dan cokelat, please."

Aku hanya diam sementara Chanyeol melirikku sambil tersenyum miring ketika pelayan itu membungkukkan tubuhnya lalu pergi.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya. "Bubble tea cokelat, benar?"

Aku tersipu—merasakan wajahku yang memerah. "Aku senang kau mengingatnya."

Chanyeol mengembuskan napas. "Kau pernah menjadi seseorang itu, Hun. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengingatnya?"

"Seperti katamu, kau bisa melupakannya, Chanyeol."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin melakukannya."

Betapa perkataan Chanyeol melukai hatiku, membuatku tidak bisa melihat titik dimana aku menjadi buta oleh perasaanku sendiri. Dia benar. Tidak ada yang harus dilupakan karena Chanyeol tahu aku merindukannya—merindukan saat-saat kebersamaan kami dulu. Merindukan saat ketika aku masih menjadi matahari bagi Chanyeol. Matahari yang melengkapi langit di kehidupannya.

Tapi sekarang aku sadar kalau aku tidak bisa melawan gerhana. Aku sadar kalau aku tidak bisa menandingi Baekhyun…

Perlahan, kuangkat satu tanganku, kusentuhkan ujung jariku ke pipinya. Betapa aku ingin memeluk Chanyeol, mengatakan semua hal yang seakan tertahan di tenggorokanku sebelum aku kembali lagi ke Florida.

Chanyeol, aku masih mencintaimu. Dan aku ingin kau memilihku, bukan Baekhyun.

Tapi kutelan kembali setiap kalimat itu, membiarkannya berubah menjadi setitik air mata yang menggenang di ujung mataku. Dan memang, sepertinya beberapa hal lebih baik tidak perlu diutarakan.

.

.

.

The End

a/n :

Sebelumnya, terimakasih buat yang sudah baca dan meninggalkan review di fanfic saya kemarin.

Tapi saya mau bilang kalau untuk Kiss &amp; Hug itu, saya minta maaf. Untungnya ada yang ngingetin, dan saya tidak ingat buat nyertain kredit dari narasi itu. Jadi saya memang memakai beberapa narasi dari novel Eclipse by Stephenie Meyer. Saya usahakan itu tidak terjadi lagi. Dan buat yang sudah menegur, terimakasih banyak. Komentarnya membantu sekali.

Jangan kapok, mind to review? :)


End file.
